Aurora Of Darkness
by Bondii
Summary: Someone is taking over Gaia. This mysterious person is controlling key people in a plot that will effect the world for years to come. **Please read and review....** (Chapter 9 uploaded 5/11/01)
1. The First Possession

-------------------------------------   
The small little mage walked through the cave area of Quan's Dwelling. When he arrived by the cliffs he sat down and looked at the waves, thinking. It had been almost 2 years since Kuja and Necron had been defeated. Shortly after Zidane reappeared everyone had lost contact with eachother and lived their lives.   
  
But something was wrong to Vivi. He couldn't stand not being near his friends, and the loneliness was painful. He wanted to go see everyone but if he went he'd be bothering them and he couldn't leave his children alone.   
  
Vivi looked up, startled by the sudden silence. The crashing of the waves, the cry of the birds, all gone. He stood up and looked around, then started to walk inside, but couldn't even hear his own footsteps.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow on the ground. Curious as to what it was he spun around to see a woman holding an axe.   
  
Woman: Just stay where you are and everything'll be easy...   
  
Vivi ran to go inside but as he approached the door he was hit over the head and everything went black...   
----------------------------------------- 


	2. On to Burmecia...

(The first part was just the prologue, that's why it was short)  
  
---------------------------------------   
Trumpets sounded.   
Eiko threw rose petals to on side of pews, then the other.   
  
She walked down the aisle and looked at Zidane.   
  
OOOOooh! I should be the one in the pretty dress, marrying Zidane, but Garnet is...   
  
When she reached the end of the aisle, Eiko ran up to Zidane and looked at the priest.   
  
Eiko: Marry us now! Before Garnet comes!   
  
Steiner noticed Eiko, ran up, and in a flash, picked her up by her horn, and carried her out.   
  
Eiko: NOOOOO!   
  
Zidane, the lucky groom, just shrugged but suddenly turned around when he heard the music.   
  
There, in a stunning white gown, stood Garnet. When she saw Zidane staring, all she did was smile.   
She had been waiting for this for so long...   
  
When she reached the end of the seemingly endless pews, she stood next to Zidane infront of the priest.   
  
Zidane was a little disappointed, some of the friends had not shown up, he hadn't expected Quina, Freya, or Amarant, but where was Vivi?   
  
The ceremony started and all went smoothly.   
Priest: And do you Zidane Tribal take Garnet Alexandrios to be your wife until death do you part?   
  
Zidane: I do.   
  
Priest: Then you may kiss the bride.   
  
Zidane leaned forward and was just about to kiss Garnet when Freya burst in.   
  
Freya: We have a BIG problem! Zidane! Garnet! Burmecia needs your help! We're being attacked by the Black Mages and Terran survivors! I couldn't handle them myself so I came to get help!   
  
Zidane looks confused first at Freya then at Garnet, then back again.   
  
Zidane: How important IS it?   
  
Garnet: ZIDANE! It's ok, let's go, we can finish this later, people's lives are in danger.   
  
Stunned, Zidane just grabs Garnet's hand, pulls her close, and kisses her.   
  
Zidane: Let's get going!   
  
Eiko: He just HAD to do that...   
  
Steiner, just realizing what Freya said runs along with the others and barely catches up as they reach Dragon Gate of Linblum.   
  
Steiner: *panting* Slow down... *falls down*   
  
Garnet runs back and helps him up.   
  
Garnet: Hurry up!   
  
Steiner: Sorry Princess but...   
  
Steiner didn't get to finish, for as soon as the words escaped his lips, she was already caught up to the others. He soon followed.   
  
It was not long before they were outside the perimiters of the castle, and at this time Zidane decided it was time to ask what was going on.   
  
Zidane: Hold up! *Turns to Freya* What the heck is going on?   
  
Freya: I don't really know, just in the early morning the Terrans and Mages attacked! We don't know why they did it, all I knew was I had to get help. Besides, we can talk later!   
  
Just as Zidane is about to talk, they run off. He just shrugs and follows.   
---------------------------------------   
  
  
''Master, I learn more about fullfillment. Yummie Yummies I find outside of Marsh by beach. Very tasty worms.''   
  
Master Quale: ''Very good Quina, learn much more you need.''   
  
Quina: ''I go out of marsh again today, I want find new Yummy Yummies.''   
  
Master Quale: ''Ok, go Quina, and bring back Yummie Yummies for me.''   
  
With that Quina turned and left Master Quale's house and started to leave for the beaches. Although, staying on track wasn't so easy for Quina as he (i'll refer to Quina as he) approached the frog pond.   
  
Maybe just one frog for snack... very hungry...   
  
When he reached the pond he pulled out his fork and readied to chase a frog down for Brunch.   
  
Suddenly though his day was ruined. Quina tried to yell but his words were taken away. After a few seconds he recovered.   
  
Quina: ''No yummie frogs! NOOOO!''   
  
Just then, he saw a fish, and not hesitating for a second lunged for it. THe fish easily swan away and Quina was left with his face in the muddy waters.   
  
Quina: ''Hmmph... bad yummies. I just have to wait until I get to beach.''   
  
After licking the mud off of himself he continued on to the beach. About half way there, while in some tall grass he felt someone run into him.   
  
Zidane: ''Ow! There's a tree here guys we have to go around!''   
  
Zidane looked up to see Quina staring down at him.   
  
Quina: ''Me no tree! Me EAT trees.''   
------------------------------  
(I'll put the next part up later...) 


	3. Fight!

As night approached, Zidane, Eiko, Steiner, Freya, Quina and Garnet reached Burmecia. They ran into the town of Eternal Rain and Zidane stumbled back at what he saw.   
  
Every single person from the Black Mage Village looked as if they were in a trance, standing in a grid like formation. All of the Burmecian's were on the ground, dead or wounded.   
  
Freya: ''We were too late...''   
  
Garnet: ''Well we have to go do SOMETHING.''   
  
Quina: ''Hmmm... me go look for yummy yummies.''   
  
Zidane: ''This is no time for snacks!''   
  
He would have continued but Quina ran off. About half way past the Mage villagers, they turned around and stared at Quina.   
  
Quina: ''Something I say?''   
  
They all rose their hands above their heads and fireballs appeared in their hands.   
  
All: ''KILL!!''   
  
Quina: ''Me no have time!''   
  
Quina waves his fork in the air and the moon appears when it disappears, all the attackers are sleeping on the ground.   
Right after he turns around and just keeps going.   
  
Eiko: ''Maybe we should follow him?''   
  
Steiner: ''What makes you say that?''   
  
Eiko: ''Woman's intuition.''   
  
Garnet rolls her eyes.   
  
Zidane: ''Well I'll go check on one of them.''   
  
He bent down next to one and shoved it to wake it. All it did was mutter 'Kill' in a sleepy voice and drift off again.   
  
Zidane: ''It's like their being controlled... just like with Kuja...''   
  
Garnet: ''But Kuja's dead.''   
  
Voice: ''But I'm not. Stupid beings... all so emotional... you disgust me...''   
  
The five look up in the air as a small figure lowers to the ground.   
  
Simultaneously they shout: ''Vivi!''   
-----------------------------------   
  
Red haired man: ''What do you mean this ain't a Stellazio!?!? It's says it right here on the back!''   
  
Quen Stella: ''Guards take Mr. Amarant out this instant! He has a fake!''   
  
The guards rushed at him and grabbed his shoulders. Amarant easily threw them off.   
  
Amarant: ''Fine I don't have to take this!''   
  
With little regard for being in front of royalty, he storms out of the queen's chamber. A few feet from the entrance he notices a woman with an axe in her hand.   
  
Woman: ''Hold up Ammie!''   
  
Amarant: ''What did I tell you last time, Lani!?!? NOT TO CALL ME AMMIE!''   
  
Lani: ''Don't get so mad at me because you couldn't fool a blind ol' queen!''   
  
Amarant: ''Hmmph.''   
  
Ignoring the last statement, he continues onward. This did not deter Lani, she had a mission.   
  
Lani: ''I have an employer who wants me to bring you back to the headquarters. They want to hire you for a job.''   
  
Amarant: ''I don't do work anymore. It's pointless.''   
  
Lani: ''Come on, just like old times!''   
  
Amarant: ''I hated 'old times'. Now leave me alone.''   
  
Lani: ''Have it your way.''   
  
Suddenly Amarant's head met the dull end of Lani's axe and he fell to the ground unconcious. Quietly Lani pulled his body into the shadows.   
---------------------------------   
  
Zidane: ''Vivi, what are you doing here?''   
  
Vivi: ''That name... it is not mine...''   
  
Steiner: ''Master Vivi what are you saying?''   
  
Vivi: ''Don't call me that!''   
  
He glares at his speechless friends.   
  
Vivi: ''You are interferring in master's plan! You must all die!''   
  
As he finished the word die he built up a cool smooth ball of ice and threw it at Eiko. Within seconds of being hit, she dropped to the ground, frozen.   
  
Zidane: ''What are you doing? Stop it Vivi!''   
  
Vivi ignored the statement and built a giant ball of electricty in his hand and threw it at Steiner. His metal armor electrocuted him and he fell down unconcious.   
  
Garnet: ''Watch out Zidane!''   
  
Zidane turned around to see a wave of water hurtling toward him. Easily, he dodged it. Not wasting anytime Vivi rose his hands in the air and green bubbles flew out and hit Freya in the back. She knocked her head on a rock and passed out.   
  
Zidane: ''Garnet stay back! He's incredibly fast and more powerful than ever!''   
  
Garnet raised her hands and concentrated forming a ball of white healing energy. Vivi disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Garnet.   
  
Vivi: ''We wouldn't want you helping out now would we?''   
  
He swung his staff and landed a blow across the side of her face. Then when she started to recover, blew a fireball right in her stomach. She landed motionless on the ground.   
  
Zidane: ''Vivi!! That's it!!!!''   
  
Zidane started to glow a pinkish color and went into a trance. He swung his dagger in the air and colors flashed around Vivi. Everything got murky and when the air cleared, Vivi was on the ground clutching his staff.   
  
Voice: ''Strong one... defeating my black mage... I'll have to watch out for you... as for the others... well... I'll to hold on to them for you.''   
  
Just as the voice finished, Garnet, Eiko, Steiner, and Freya's bodies disappeared.   
  
Vivi looked up at Zidane.   
  
Vivi: ''What's going on?''   
---------------------------   
  
Quina: ''Mmmmm... must find yummy yummies...''   
  
He trips, falls, and starts to roll down some stairs. At the bottom, Quina gets up and looks around.   
  
Quina: ''OOOOOH! No yummy yummies!''   
  
Quina then sniffs the air.   
  
Quina: ''Me smell something good!''   
  
As soon as he turns a corner he falls down another flight of stairs. When he stops rolling, he sniffs the mold on the ground.   
  
Quina: ''Mmmm. Smell good!''   
  
Quickly he pulls it off the ground and starts munching on it. He turns around to see Freya, Garnet, Steiner, and Eiko disappear; and Zidane screaming. Curious as to what is going on, he walks over.   
  
Quina: ''What the matter Zidane? Tummy ache?''   
  
Zidane: ''No Quina... someone took the others. And...''   
  
He was cut off by the rustling of the Genomes and Mages after waking up from Quina's Night spell. Zidane ran over to them, hoping to find something out about this mysterious voice that had been controlling Vivi.   
  
Zidane: ''Everyone I need to talk to you all!'' He yelled for them all to hear.   
  
Soon they were all organized infront of Zidane to listen to what he had to say.   
  
Zidane: ''My friends were captured by the same person that was controlling Vivi and I'd bet you too. Do any of you know anything about it?''   
  
Mr. 288, the Black Mage Village equivalent to a mayor stepped forward.   
  
Mr. 288: ''All we know is that a few days ago we heard that voice, and he kept babbling on something about Regent Cid and his revenge. After that we don't know what happened. That didn't sound too good.''   
  
Vivi: ''Well I think we should go to Lindblum.''   
  
Zidane: ''Yeh. I think we should go back there.''   
  
Quina: ''Let get going then! Me love the pickles in Lindblum.''   
  
When they were finished, Zidane, Vivi, Quina, and all of the Black Mage Village ran off towards Linblum.   
----------------------------   
(I'll put some more up later... come on, review!) 


	4. The Voice

Amarant woke up in a daze. Lani was standing on top of him staring at him.   
  
Lani: ''Finally! You FINALLY woke up! I guess I hit you too hard.''   
  
Just regaining his senses, Amarant struggled to push her off, but he was chained to the ground.   
  
Lani: ''Tsk tsk. You shouldn't...''   
  
She was cut off by a voice in the background.   
  
Voice: ''Lani, release him, if I want to hire him, then I want to talk with him, freely.''   
  
Lani: ''Whatever boss.''   
  
Lani shrugged and walked out of the room.   
  
Voice: ''Stupid girl forgot to unlock you.''   
  
Magically the chains heated and burst, narrowly missing scalding Amarant. Unsure of what to do, Amarant stood up and brushed himself off.   
  
Amarant: ''You nearly killed me.''   
  
An outline of a figure could barely be seen in the darkness, but Amarant was sure it was where the voice was coming from.   
  
Voice: ''I don't think so, I'm highly accurate. Now let's get down to business. I wish to hire you to help... capture a high ranking official. The official I'm talking about is Regent Cid of Lindblum. We have a... entertwined path. I'd pay well and...''   
  
Amarant: ''... and what if I told you I don't FEEL like doing this job?''   
  
Voice: ''Well. I'd have to kill you of course, now that you have some information.''   
  
A gigantic ball of fire formed at the top of the room, and the figure stepped back into the shadows to avoid the light.   
  
Voice: ''One last chance...''   
-------------------------------   
  
Amarant thought quickly... in an instant he made his decision.   
  
Amarant: ''No.''   
  
Voice: ''Fine...''   
  
The Voice seemed to fade and Amarant got in a fighting position. The fireball descended and Amarant barely jumped out of the way as the searing flames melted a hole in the ground.   
  
Amarant: ''Come out and fight like a man!''   
  
Voice: ''Why? You have no chance against me.''   
  
Amarant: ''Well let's just see.''   
  
Voice: ''How about I'll see, and.....''   
  
A swirling black mist flew out of the darkness and hit Amarant right in the face. He clutched his eyes and yelled in pain. Even when the mist cleared, Amarant could not see anything.   
  
Amarant: ''AAAARRRHHH!''   
  
The Voice seemed to get closer.   
  
Voice: ''Now let's have a little fun.''   
  
Amarant turned towards the voice just and swung his claws at where he thought it was. He connected with nothing. Frantically, he swung over and over again hoping to hit something.   
  
Voice: ''Oh you look SO funny doing that. Eh... you bore me. Let's make this quick.''   
  
A woosh of wind was heard and Amarant tried to see clearly, as the spell was starting to wear off. Suddenly he was hit in the back, then stomach. Instantly, he felt his legs fall out from underneath him and his back made a sickening smacking sound as it hit the floor.   
  
Voice: ''I told you...''   
  
Amarant opened his eyes, recovered from the blindness. He gazed up dizzily to see a hand over his head. A pink light slowly went from the hand right to his face. It stayed there for a moment, then seemed to be absorbed into his head.   
  
Voice: ''Rise my servant.''   
  
Amarant stood up, unable to control his body. Soon the spell over took him and he blanked out.   
  
Voice: ''Now will you help me by capturing Cid?''   
  
Amarant: ''Yes master. I wish to make you happy.''   
  
Voice: ''Good then, off with you. And yes, BRING HIM BACK ALIVE!''   
  
Amarant turned in a trancelike state and walked slowly out.   
------------------------------ 


	5. Finally, Lindblum!

Mr. 288: ''Such a big village...''   
  
Zidane: ''It's not a village, it's a city, Linblum.''   
  
Mr. 288: ''Oh i see.''   
  
Zidane: ''Come on guys, let's go see Regent Cid.''   
  
Casually, they reached the castle and were greeted by the Regent and his wife.   
  
Regent Cid: ''What makes you come all the way here Zidane? Oh and you brought your friends too.''   
  
Zidane: ''There seems to be a problem. Vivi, the mages, and the Genomes were under a spell; a mysterious voice was controlling them; Freya, Steiner, Garnet, and Eiko were kidnapped and Mr.288 says the voice had been talking about you... in an unsavory manor. It seems it want to get revenge on you, for what reason we don't know.''   
  
Hilda: ''Oh my, that's horrible.''   
  
Cid: ''Indeed. Who ever he... or she is must really hate me to go through so much trouble. We'll investigate and get back to you Zidane. You can go now.''   
  
Vivi: ''But we want to help too!''   
  
Cid: ''I said go!''   
  
Zidane: ''Geez. C'mon guys, we'll leave them alone.''   
  
Turning idignantly, Zidane walks out of the chambers followed closely by the others. They were quiet on the air cab most of the way until Quina interrupted.   
  
Quina: ''What the matter with them? He seem jittery, like frog.''   
  
Zidane: ''I don't know, but I'm a little suspicious.''   
  
Vivi: ''About what?''   
  
Zidane: ''I think he might know something we don't...''   
  
The air cab stopped at the entrance of Lindblum when Zidane announced to everyone...   
  
Zidane: ''Ok everyone, until we find out what's going on, you can all walk around Lindblum. Just find something to do.''   
  
Quina: ''Mmmm must go get yummie yummies....''   
  
Soon as he finished, Quina was gone, off to find some food.   
  
Vivi: ''I'm gonna stay with Mr. 288 and the others.''   
  
Zidane: ''Ok, I'll find you guys when I figure something out.''   
  
The Mages and Genomes got off the air cab and started to walk down the streets. Zidane saw them for a few more seconds before the air cab took off again towards the Theatre District.   
---------------------------------   
  
Slowly.... slurred souinds... blurry vision.   
  
Where am I? Where is everyone else?   
  
A voice that was not heard outloud, but in her mind answered.   
  
Voice: ''Ah I see you've finally awaken, Knight! Your other friends have already been awake for sometime.''   
  
Steiner: ''You... you better not have... hurt them.''   
  
Voie: ''Oh no that wouldn't be fun! Please come out throuhgh the door to your right.''   
  
Hesitantly Steiner stood up, looked around to get his bearings, but couldn't seem to figure out where he was. He groggily staggered over to the door and walked into a hallway. Next to his room were three other chambers, sealed. Probably Eiko, Garnet, and Freya.   
  
Soon he was at a large wooden door that seemed to call to him.   
  
Voice: ''Open the door Steiner. Please come in so we can talk face to face.''   
  
Steiner: ''Why should I? I have no reason to trust you.''   
  
Voice: ''Well I could always make room in the other chambers, if you catch my drift.''   
  
Steiner: ''Do not touch them!''   
  
Voice: ''I won't if you come him stubborn knight.''   
  
With a grunt of anger, Steiner pushed the doors open quickly and stalked in the room. The first thing he noticed was a large hole in the ground, probably from a recent fight.   
  
Voice: ''Ah, don't mind the mess, I was convincing a bounty hunter called Amarant to help me.''   
  
Steiner: ''Amarant? What did you do to him?   
  
Voice: ''Nothing that caused permanent damage. But that's not the point, I need you to do something for me. I want you to convince that queen friend, Garnet is it? To hand me the throne.''   
  
Steiner: ''Never! How dare you speak such treason?''   
  
Voice: ''Not another one... oh well this will be quick.''   
  
The shadow infront of Steiner disappeared, and a wisping sound was heard behind him. He was stuck on the back repeteatedly, and then the shadow appeared above him, and flames gathered all around. Quickly and mercilessly, they englufed Steiner and he fell to the ground.   
  
A soothing pink light glowed ominously over his head until it lowered onto his head and was absorbed. Soon after, a white aura surrounded Steiner and he was cured of his wounds.   
  
He stood up and stared up towards the shadow in a trance.   
  
Voice: ''Oh your kind are so repetitive.... Knight, go now, convince that Garnet girl.''  
-------------------------------------  
(Come on... review...more to come later.) 


	6. Of Regents and Festivals

Vivi: ''So where do you want to go now? We've got the whole Buisness District to go through.''   
  
Genome: ''I would like to see some of this world's weaponry besides the Mage's.''   
  
Other Genomes seconde and third that, and they all shuffle off towards Dragoo's Weapon Shop.   
  
Mr. 288: ''Hm? What's this?''   
  
The head mage bent down and examined a piece of paper and read it outloud to everyone.   
  
Mr. 288: ''The Festival of the Hunt. Held January 19th....''   
  
Vivi: ''That's today! We can particiapte in the contest!''   
  
Mr.288: ''We should all enter, there is nothing else to do today. I'll go sign us up.''   
  
With that, he hobbled over to a booth and wrote down around 20 names, for all the mages. Soon he was done and came back to the others.   
  
Mr. 288: ''They said we'd have to go in groups in the fight becuase there is so many of us. There will be 4 groups of 5.''   
  
Mr. 163: ''But were not fighters like you two, were just ordinary mages. I don't want to particpate.''   
  
Soon all 18 others were complaining about how this would be unfair and they wanted to sit it out.   
  
Mr. 288: ''Oh my. I was too hasty... I'll go fix everything.''   
  
When he got back to the booth he said something to the man working there and he erased all the names but two. Quickly, he came back to Vivi.   
  
Mr. 288: ''It will be just me and you, were going together.''   
  
Vivi: ''Ok. It starts in a few minutes. Let's get ready.''   
  
The two mages started to clumsily do stretches and concentrated on preparing, but all to suddenly an announcement was made.''   
  
Announcer: ''Were just about to release the animals for this year's fight! Get ready contestants!''   
  
The mages who had decided not to fight were already in a safe area cheering Vivi and Mr. 288 on.   
  
Vivi: ''Ok get ready...''   
  
Vivi was cut off as a fierce Catoplebas swiped at him and narrowly missed.   
  
Vivi: ''Don't remember these...''   
  
Without even looking up he cast a spell and dark energy flew and hit the beast, sending him flying to the ground.   
  
Vivi: ''Look out!''   
  
Mr. 288 turned and was hit in the chest by a Cerebrus, but countered with an ice spell that froze it in place. Then he went up to it, tapped it and the monster shattered to pieces. He saw a dark shadow out of the corner of his eye and turned. What he saw terrified him. A Behemoth lumbered over him and glared down at his small body.   
  
Vivi had just recovered from a claw hit and was knocked out cold. The Behemoth bit Mr. 288 and he fell to the ground unconcious. The beast was just about to devour them when a red headed man flew out of nowhere and smacked it in the side of the head dealing instant death. The monster turned black and disappeared.   
  
Announcer: ''Oh! An unentered contestant just killed the strongest monster here in one blow! It's amazing! Wait a minute, that's the legendary outlaw, Amarant!''   
  
Amarant just started walking towards the castle, stepping right over the now awakening Vivi. He didn't even stop.   
  
Vivi: ''...Amarant... thank you...'' Was all he could say before passing out.   
  
Announcer: ''Oh! Time is up! And the winner of the contest is the Mage team! With 290 points!''   
  
Mr. 288 was just sitting up when he heard this.   
  
Mr. 288: ''Yay...''   
-----------------------------------  
With a thundering crash, Quina fell to the ground, outside of the air cab.   
  
Quina: ''Me must find SOME yummies. Me don't want to die of starvation.''   
  
Suddenly something caught his attention and he sniffed the air.   
  
Quina: ''Mmmmmmm! Lindblum Pickles!''   
  
He ran up to a booth that everyone seemed to be avoiding because of the smell.   
  
Pickle Lady: ''Oh Mr. Quina welcome back! Your my best customer!''   
  
Quina: ''Yummies! Give yummies!!!''   
  
Pickle Lady: ''Sorry! I sold them all! Today is the festival of the hunt. I...''   
  
Quina: ''Yes! Me get to eat yummie monsters!''   
  
Before she knew what happened, Quina had run off leaving the Pickle Lady puzzled. Soon Quina had signed up already (by some miracle doing it himself), and was waiting at the starting point. He saw Vivi and some others in the distance, but they didn't seem to notice him.   
  
Announcer: ''Were just about to release the animals for this year's fight! Get ready contestants!''   
  
Quina ran over to the two mages and hid behind them, when they killed the first beast, Quina ran up and ate the dead carcass and hid again. He repeated the process until Amarant came and Vivi passed out.   
  
Quina: ''Very good meal! Me had good time! Amarant, want some?''   
  
Amarant of course, did not respond and kept walking.   
  
Quina; ''How rude! Come back here!''   
  
Quina chased Amarant all the way up to the Castle where Amarant stopped and looked into the air. He looked as he heard someone talk to him, then continued up the stairs and into the lift. This whole time Quina was trying to get a response from Amarant. Eventually, he got mad and poked him with his fork. Amarant's fist flew up and hit him straight in the face. As if nothing happened Amarant walked on towards the royal chamber.   
  
Quina: ''Ooh meany!''   
  
Quina stood up, brushed himself off and ran into the chamber to see Amarant with his fist around Cid's neck.   
  
Cid: ''Let....me...go... can't breathe...''   
  
Quina: ''Uh-oh.''   
  
Someone ran by him towards Cid.   
  
Person: ''Stop!''   
  
Amarant slowly turned, recognizing the voice.   
  
Amarant: ''Z..I..D..A..N..E..''   
--------------------------------------  
(gee look how popular this is *rolls his eyes* :-) ) 


	7. Invincible?

Eiko: ''Mmmm Zidane.... come over and sit next to me... OW! what was that?''   
  
She sat up groggily, angered by the rude awakening to see the man in armor standing above her.   
  
Eiko: ''What was that for Steiner?''   
  
Steiner: ''S..I..L..E..N..C..E..''   
  
Eiko: ''Hmm? I'm just gonna wake everyone else up.''   
  
As she went to stand, the point of Steiner's sharpened blade touched her throat.   
  
Steiner: ''N..O..''   
  
What's the matter with him? He can kill me right now! I got to think of something to do...   
  
Closing her eyes, Eiko let loose a barrage of blue beams of holy light and hit her nearby target. Steiner, was stunned, and shoved back from the magic. Taking the oppurtunity, Eiko crawled hastily to the edge of the room, and leaned against a wall. A secret door opened, and she fell back into the darkness...   
  
Steiner: ''G..O..N..E.. G..O..O..D.. E..N..O..U..G..H..''   
  
Steiner then proceeded onto Freya, who he carefully picked up and led to a room seperate from the Princess, his original intention before he woke Eiko up. After sealing the door Freya was in, he went on to wake the princess up.   
----------------------------------   
Now my slave, don't panic... I will just be in control of your body for the time being...   
  
The clank of metal was heard as the heavy door creaked open and the young queen comes into view.   
  
Oh how beautiful she is... just like I was in my younger days... her hair glimmers like the night... her skin is smooth as a baby's...   
  
By this time Garnet had noticed a darker shadow than usual hanging ominously above her, even with her eyes shut. As if almost in a dream, she fluttered her eyes and finally sat up, looking at Steiner, her knight.   
  
Garnet: ''Steiner! Your ok! Where is everyone?''   
  
Steiner: ''They were killed my dear, I saw it all happen. We are in a underground prison of Regent Cid's. Something strange is happening! I overheard a few guards, they were talking about a raid on Alexandria!''   
  
She was taken aback at Steiner's last comment and gasped in confusion.   
  
Garnet: ''Oh my! I... don't understand... What would cause Cid to do such a thing?''   
  
Steiner: ''I have no idea why he would do this, but we must go, to warn Alexandria and form a plan of attack before they get the first strike!''   
  
Garnet: ''This is all so sudden... I don't feel well... and''   
  
Steiner: ''No time to waste! Just hold on to my neck!''   
  
Before Garnet could contemplate what was happening, Steiner grabbed her harshly and picked her up and ran out the twin doors. Through the dank corridors they went, all identical to each other, in a maze pattern, the whole time Steiner confident of himself. After some time, they arrived at a platform with a small airship in the hangar.   
  
Steiner: ''Ah! Are way of escape!''   
  
Within moment, Steiner had placed the weary Garnet into the passenger seat and was already taking off.   
  
Garnet: ''How do you know how to fly this airship?''   
  
Steiner: ''I always... ooh... I picked this up lately.''   
  
Garnet: ''I didn't know...''   
  
The princess looked at Steiner suspiciously, not knowing what to think of him. He had been talking oddly... and how did he know how to get out through that maze? She quickly dismissed the thoughts as unbased.   
  
Steiner: ''Judging from where we are.... it should take us around 2 days to reach Alexandria...''   
  
Garnet: ''How do you know...?''   
-----------------------------------   
Zidane: ''What are you doing Amarant?''   
  
Amarant: ''C..E..A..S..E..''   
  
Zidane: ''Wha?''   
  
Quina: ''Ooooh Amarant is meany!''   
  
Amarant turned around and stared at the clueless Zidane, who was now in a battle stance next to Quina, ready to attack Amarant if the time should come. Seeing this, he dropped Cid on the ground, who grabbed his throat and was doubled over in pain from the cold air finally reaching his lungs.   
  
Amarant: ''D..O.. N..O..T.. S..T..A..N..D.. I..N.. T..H..E.. W..A..Y.. O..F.. M..A..S..T..E..R..''   
  
Zidane: ''I don't know what your talking about Amarant, but I can't stand for this! Your going down!''   
  
Quina: ''Yes, me get back at you for hurt!''   
  
In what seemed like a second, Amarant's claws teared into Quina's robust stomach. Caught off guard, Quina fell to the floor and tried to reach for the wound, but could not, his arms were too short to reach his full belly. Almost instantly Zidane was on guard and blocked Amarant's next blow, which was heading for Zidane's neck.   
  
This is just like what happened with Vivi... Amarant is super powerful too...   
  
Even before he could finish that thought, Amarant was on the attack again with vicious slashes, which Zidane was defending blow by blow. He knew if one of those DID hit him it would be over. Out of nowhere, Amarant through a sword at Zidane, which he ducked in the nick of time. Unfortunately Quina was not so lucky, and he took the blow right in his tiny, unproportioned leg.   
  
Quina: ''OOOh! You dead! You DEAD!''   
  
Although his big talk came with anger, it did not fix his current situation, which left him helpless on the ground. In the mean time, Zidane and Amarant had just finished another round of attacking and defense. This constant battling was wearing Zidane down, but seemed to have no effect on Amarant, not even the slightest sign of slowing down.   
  
Amarant: ''D..I..E.. G..I..V..E.. I..N..''   
  
Zidane: ''NEVER!!!!''   
  
A pink glow surrounded Zidane as his anger built, within a few moments, his body was engulfed in the light, and his appearance had changed.   
  
Amarant: ''T..R..A..N..C..E?''   
  
Colors appeared all around the two, and the colors formed into swirls of energy, an explosion followed as it hit Amarant full on, and made him fly back into the castle wall, flying right through it. With smoke in the air, everyone hung on end, waiting to see what had happened. As the dust settled, a shadow could be seen and Amarant stepped back into the room, with visible bruises and cuts, but it did not stop him.   
  
Zidane: ''My god... I can't beat him...''   
  
Amarant: ''...''   
  
With that, Amarant charged toward Zidane.   
-----------------------------------  
(Took awhile to put up... not that anyone noticed. ^_^) 


	8. Computer Room

A shrill scream followed by a dull thud was all the noise heard in this dark, foreboding side wall. Eiko had, luckily, landed on a pile of sand, and was not injured. As she sat up, and attempted to look around, she had to strain her eyes to see her hand infront of her face.   
  
Eiko: ''Oh great...''   
  
Her voice echoed, obviously a large area, she thought.   
  
Eiko: ''Madeen... can you hear me? I'm scared... it's dark...''   
  
Madeen: ''I noticed Eiko. I think I can do something about it... hold on.''   
  
A white light emmanated from Eiko's wings on her back, and it's power reached all the way into the crevices of the visible room. It looked to be an old deserted library, maybe recently used. Dust was covering everything in the room, except for a chair, desk, and small book.   
  
Madeen: ''That could be something... it's different then everything.''   
  
Eiko: ''Duh! I can see that!''   
  
Madeen: ''Don't be so rude!''   
  
As they bickered back and forth in her head, Eiko walked over to the book, trying not to disturb anything. When she reached the book, it became more clear to her. It was a journal... someone had used it recently...   
  
Eiko picked it up, and carefully opened it, as though it would tear from the slightest touch. It's pages were crinkled, but not yellowed from age. She started to read the passages, whispering it to herself.   
  
Eiko:   
''I kidnapped four of Cid's friends yesterday, one turned out to be his niece. I also had the young bounty huntress capture Amarant, who had refused to help me. Currently he is under my control and should be reaching Lindblum shortly. With little trouble I took over the knight's body.''   
  
Madeen: ''The next day...''   
  
Eiko continued to read the journal, coming to the current day.   
  
Eiko: ''The knight disposed of the girl, and hid the rat woman. He is on his way to Alexandria with the Queen. Amarant is now battling 'Zidane', the other 4 I captured friend. I'm questioning why I even write this journal... it does nothing for me. I am so busy I don't even write like I used to... my elegance is disappearing. Oh well...''   
  
Madeen: ''Everything... that happened. This person must have some reason for causing all this trouble...''   
  
Eiko: ''Well maybe...''   
  
Eiko was cut off as she heard footsteps in the opposite way she came in. Without hesitation, Madeen put out the light that Eiko had and she slipped out of the room, confused as to what was going on.   
--------------------------------   
  
Mage: ''Hurray Vivi! Hurray Mr.288! You won!!!!''   
  
The two woke up in a state of confusion in the southern area of the Business District , as celebration was everywhere. A post- Festival of the Hunt party had begun.   
  
Vivi- ''Umm...''   
  
Mr. 288- ''Oh yes! Now I remember, we recieved the most points in the Hunt! This party must me for us.''   
  
Vivi- ''Quite odd... US winning!''   
  
All of the Genomes, who had just gotten back from Dragoo's Weapon shop came up behind the two mages, and congratulated them on their victory. In a rush, the announcer ran up to Vivi and Mr. 288 and told them about a ceremony where they would recieve their gifts, and pointed to a table for refreshemnts.   
  
Announcer: ''We have Heckran churros, Lindblum pickles, various beverages... uh-oh, look at the time, I have to go prepare for the ceremony!''   
  
All of the Genomes and Mages stared at the out of breath announcer as he ran off. For around half an hour, the group just talked about the experience and ate a little, something they still were getting used to.   
  
Announcer: ''AAAAAAAAAAlright everybody! Soon we will start the award ceremony for out two winners! Let's give them a round of applause...''   
  
Before he could even finish, a large explosion came from the castle, near where Cid's chambers were.   
  
Announcer: ''We are experiencing some technical difficulties... please calm down! It's...''   
  
The announcer was cut off again, as a fist sized rock from the debris fell and hit him in the head. Although not seriously injured, he fell to the ground, unconcious.   
  
Vivi: ''Looks like trouble... we better get going!''   
  
Mr. 288: ''I was thinking the same!''   
  
A air cab screeched to a stop nearbye, it was on it's regular routine, oblivious to the commotion. Within seconds, everyone in the group had boarded the cab, and they were off to the castle.   
  
Vivi: ''Something's the matter... I wish this thing could go faster!''   
  
He started to pace back and forth, but stumbled when the cab made it's stop at Linblum Castle. Only a second went by before they were outside and running up the steps to Cid's throne room. In a somewhat dramatic scene they slammed open the doors and saw first, Quina on the ground clutching is stomach with one arm. To the left was an already exhausted Zidane, who was motioning to Vivi to step back. Fifteen feet away was the imposing Amarant charging in their direction.   
  
Zidane: ''Stay... back... I can... take him...''   
--------------------------------------   
  
The low beeping sound was constant... no light except the red dot that kept time with the beep. No light was need though, the darkness covered the machinery. All of the otherworldy mechanical cranks, bolts, and sheet metal groaned under the new pressure as they roared to life for the first time.   
  
The master computer whizzed numbers and calculations, it's original intention almost complete.  
  
The image of the planet melding with another in the demo was routine, but then a warning blared throughout the base. Flashing lights filled the room. The display image repeated the picture melding, this time only one planet visible. The computer, if it could, was panicking. The assimilation could not be complete without a second planet!   
  
Computers scanned their memory banks frantically in a vain attempt to find a solution. They found one. A small planet identical to the original to be used was selected. What the machines were too busy to compute was a figure, around 4' 11" and long flowing black hair that reached the ground had been typing something in.   
  
Whatever it was, IT had pointed out the new planet for assimilation.  
  
A emotionless voice was heard the through the crackly loudspeaker.  
  
Computer: "Assimilation of unidentified and Gaia to be complete in twenty four hours time."  
  
The figure shifted it's weight nonchalantly and... giggled.  
-------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Ok, end of Part One! ^__^ It should be more interesting from now on, I hope SOMEONE is enjoying this... -_-;;; 


	9. 

Zidane: "Stay... back... I can... take him..."  
  
Vivi: "Don't be foolish."  
  
The flashing of red hair and steel hands swept through Vivi's vision. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground against a wall, victim to one of Amarant's attacks. He looked up to see Zidane being pushed back by the onslaught of Amarant, narrowly dodging swipe after swipe.  
  
Quina: "I show you NOW!"  
  
Quina stood up and fell back to the ground, too weak from his injuries. Zidane turned sharply to find out what the disturbance was. In the corner of his eyes he saw Amarant go in for the charge. In the split second distraction, it was over. Amarant raised his palm, and brought it down quickly. All Zidane saw was red, this time not hair.   
  
Blood. His blood.  
  
He fell to the ground gasping, the blood choking him in his lungs. Zidane tried to yell in agony, no sound could come. Amarant put the final blow in. The sharp metal sliced Zidane's throat, killing him instantly. His lifeless body slumped to the ground. Amarant looked up slowly and with those empty eyes, started towards Cid again.  
  
Out of nowhere, an earthquake shook the building. Hell, the whole planet cringed in pain. Something was happening.  
  
The sky turned an orangish color and the tremors increased in strength. Amarant screeched and clutched his head. When he let go he looked over to the trembling Vivi, then passed out.  
*********************  
  
Off in the distance, far away, the figure in the computer operating room cried out. Hands reached head and when everything calmed they went down to the sides. Both fists were clenched tightly.  
  
Voice: "DAMN IT! I lost ANOTHER one!"  
  
The person looked around uncomfortable, agitated, and annoyed.  
  
Voice: "Now... only the knight..."  
---------------------  
  
Red haired woman: "RYUDO! Hurry up! Get your butt down here NOW! Roan is having a party! And are we there? NO! You take so long to get ready!"  
  
Ryudo: "Calm down Millenia... I was just washing up."  
  
Millenia: "Honestly, with all that time it took, I wouldn't be suprised if you turned into a woman."  
  
The bathroom door up the stairs creaked open, and the Geohound walked out. He dried his face with a pale yellow towel, and tossed it back into the bathroom.  
  
Millenia: "Finally!"  
  
She ran up the stairs and grabbed Ryudo by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. Millenia clutched his hand tightly and pulled him along. Skye, the ever-vigilant watcher and companion of Ryudo, flew closely behind. Even the bird had trouble keeping up the pace.  
  
Ryudo: "Why such a rush? We can make it in time."  
  
Millenia: "We're two hours late, and I'm not about to be the irresponsible one who doesn't bring you along!"  
  
Ryudo: "I didn't need help. I would have gotten there when I was ready."  
  
Skye: "Which would have been never..."  
  
Ryudo: "Don't make me get a cage for you, bird!"  
  
That always got Skye to shut his beak. And guess what? It worked again.  
  
Within what seemed a few moments, they had reached the boat that would take them to the castle.  
  
Roan, Tio, and few others must already be there. Hopefully even Elena decided to show, Ryudo thought with a smile.  
  
The next thing he saw however, was the bottom of the boat. Ryudo had tripped after being pushed into the vessel, and Skye was cackling maniacally.  
  
Ryudo: "Cage..."  
  
Skye: "..."  
  
Ryudo: "That's what I thought."  
  
Millenia screamed at them to shut up and started rowing the boat. She continued her yelling, demanding Ryudo to help her. He agreed reluctantly. Ryudo sat up, grabbed an oar, and started paddling on time to Millenia's strokes. They were not too far off from the castle, and arrived shortly. Ryudo gazed up in awe at the spires of the building, and the stained glass windows that covered most of the walls. This palace never failed to amaze even him.   
  
The boat came to a stop infront of a beautiful arch of violets, roses, and beautiful black flowers that covered every inch of the surrounding area. Two soldiers in crisp military uniforms stood on either side of the arch.  
  
Millenia: "How thoughtful of the little kid! Sending a welcome party!"  
  
The three occupants of the rickety wooden boat stepped off and straightened their clothes to smooth out the wrinkles. In Skye's case, just a ruffle of the feathers.  
  
Guard 1: "Good morning Mister Ryudo. Good morning Ms. Millenia."  
  
Guard 2: "Prince Roan awaits your arrival. Follow us to the throne chamber of his majesty."  
  
Ryudo: "... Not like I don't know how to get there. But ok."  
  
All five of them walked through the corridors, passing elegant paintings and sculptures of the Dark Kingdom's past. Soon they reached the chambers of the throne room. Roan had set up a table in it; with a lavish tablecloth adorned with pictures in order to form a folktale of the locals. Roan was sitting on his throne, and quickly ran down to greet them.  
  
Roan: "Hiya! Good morning you tow! I haven't seen you two in years! How long has it been now?"  
  
Ryudo: "Umm... almost 10 years."  
  
Millenia: "It's nice to see you again, kid!"  
  
Roan: "Oh come now! I'm not little anymore."  
  
Millenia giggled at Roan's mock offense and responded to it."  
  
Millenia: "You're still my baby boy!"  
  
Roan blushed slightly. Throughout this, Ryudo put his hand to his head and sighed heavily.  
  
Roan: "Well anyway... Tio arrived yesterday. She's been in her room since, waiting. Even Elena came, she got away from her job for a bit."  
  
Millenia: "It's good for her to get away from those circus freaks."  
  
They all looked at Millenia with blank stares. It was almost all she could do to stop from laughing. Roughly around that time, a blond haired woman in a singer's outfit walked into the room followed shortly by a pale blue skinned android.  
  
Elena: "They aren't freaks, Millenia."  
  
The group turned to see that Tio and Elena had come in.  
  
Ryudo: "Looks like we're having one huge happy reunion!"  
  
The sarcasm dripped from the statement that no one found funny.  
  
Millenia: "Any more greeting today and I'll drop dead!"  
  
She just nodded to them, as did the others. Tio waved softly in recognition of the welcomes. Elena smiled sweetly and looked over to Ryudo.  
  
Roan: "How does a midday lunch sound? Now that we're all here that is."  
  
Ryudo: "Sounds good. Especially since Millenia didn't give me time to have breakfast."  
  
The feisty red head stuck out her tongue at Ryudo and laughed.  
  
Elena: "Do you too live together now?..."  
  
Ryudo: "NO! She just came over to tell me about the party, and to bother me into coming."  
  
She eyed him oddly. Apparently she didn't believe him.  
  
Ryudo: "Blar... hey look, the food is h..."  
  
A violent shaking that rattled even the thick castle walls cut him off. Outside the sky turned a bright orange and the area became distorted. The windowpanes buckled and cracked from the shaking. Everything became distorted. It looked as though everything surrounding them was melting.  
  
Roan: "What's happening?!?"  
--------------------------  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! *Ahem* Okay, only an itty-bitty cliffhanger ^_^ Too bad for the few people who care. ^_^ 


End file.
